


骰子

by mmount



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:00:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27758059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: ▷ Lucy Schwartz - Feeling of Being
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Kim Jinhwan





	骰子

**Author's Note:**

> ▷ Lucy Schwartz - Feeling of Being

_Kim Hanbin / Kim Jinhwan_

-

[零点一]

已经过了只要吹一阵风就会想起他的时候。以天和月为单位，日子总是漫长沉痛，犹如深入浅出的刀，扎人不见血。索性全部换成年还好一些，至少听起来没那么锋利——他只离开了0.1年，0.2年，0.3年——再贪心点的话，甚至连尾数也能一同略去。

一年三百六十五天，变算之后多出的那半日，使得起伏的节点一半归于午夜，一半归于午时。锁门是这时候才有的习惯，黑夜的光线始终如一，比白天更适合衍生情节。喝酒，滑手机，翻旧照片，靠在门框上听金知元和他讲电话，男生的声音又低又模糊，像外国默片一般久远。偶尔感到脚步越来越近，最终踌躇地停在门外，感到一阵安静，一声喟息，感到脚步越来越远。这么一长串的事情经历完，天却还未亮。

在阳光下做梦才不会阴冷，不会跌进水沟，吸入发霉的粉末，被大片苔藓糊住耳朵口鼻，而金知元用力敲着房门喊快醒来。即使独自哆嗦着睁开眼睛，汗渍也能迅速蒸发到几乎不留痕迹，像他一样，像从未发生过一样。唇色有多苍白，下颚有多酸麻，消退了也就消退了，因为无人见证，就无法将此定义为梦魇。

但谁都知道，谁都该知道，天气和人心一样善变。不存在日日晴的好事，毕竟是喝光好几箱酒也抽不中一次“再来一瓶”的运气。现实里，首尔更多的是雨，胜过以往的所有年份，只声音就足以让头发凉，心发憷；比雨更多的是云，空气湿重，闷得浑身不自在，连带着胸腔也起了疹子，隔着一层皮，怎么都挠不到。

这个夏日仓皇而至又仓皇而止，无尽的寒流不请自来，一待就是整整三季。好在这样那样计算一番之后，也不过只有7.5个零点一年。

[双程]

摩天轮升到了最高点，他们面对面，狭仄的空间和这个国家的地形相呼应。金韩彬敞开腿坐着，用脚把他的双脚往内挤压，他不甘示弱，发力拉开了一点距离。对方没有退让的意思，大腿继续使劲卡住他，这么来回折腾几番，他最终败下阵来，左脚挨右脚，紧闭着双腿动弹不得。

“别闹。” 他说。

金韩彬抬起头来，眨了眨不舒服的眼睛，似笑非笑地问：“为什么不跟他们一起回去？”

他环视了一圈周遭，视线略过诸多“xx爱xx”的字迹，最终落在座椅上，那里有不存在的褶皱，他伸出手将其抚平。

“没为什么。”

金韩彬嘁了一声，双腿使坏似地加了把劲：“不说我也知道。”

偶尔会想念他这种模样，二十岁的模样。是一只蓝色的鹰，来去凌厉，喜恶分明，张扬写在脸上，骄傲挂在嘴边，只知道要爱人，却不知道好好爱人。庆幸的是，自己也不知道，所以无所谓，所以无所畏惧。

过去没有谁比谁更疯狂的说法，他能为他退掉回程机票留在岛国，他就能拽着他在街头闲逛，去铁塔下拍游客照，最后双双坐进摩天轮外形的锁里。偏爱直接又隐晦，好比一条不透明的管道，连接他的山和他的海，其间涌动着什么，有的人看不见，有的人看不懂。

开始下降时车厢猛烈晃动了一下。有段时间里，类似的感觉曾频频袭击自己，他想起在机场被他揽住的肩，没站稳的身体，安全感紧接在失重感之后，对视是意料外的戏码。机场喧嚷，照明刺眼，判断和记忆受到干扰，和他四目相接的一瞬间，时间真的停止了也不一定。

假如真是如此，那他的生命轴势必会产生许多结节，从而导致与世界的不同步。短期来看这没有任何问题，毫秒之差以卡帧为由敷衍带过，他能将难得的运气私有化收藏。但长年累月到最后，愈加明显的差距难免会被发现，因为不遗余力地排斥异类是大众本性，落后了多少进度，就要接受多少鞭挞。

如今他正在接受鞭挞，疼痛的副作用让这个地方的体感变得古怪，曾经觉得它袖珍狭小，受地形影响，连街道似乎都比国内窄一些。路上的人流量再少，两人也一定要肩靠肩并行，衣料相互摩擦，火花像夜晚的灯光闪耀，金韩彬大大喇喇地环过他的肩膀，他曾说这里和哥的size很吻合。

后来他一个人走过很多条相似的街，依旧会频繁地撞到经过的行人。他压低帽檐，屡次侧身向对方致歉，在善意和非善意的目光交织下，往前的步伐越来越快，最后几乎是以小跑的速度，匆忙逃窜到川流不息的路口。无论是那里，还是此刻的可容纳万人的场地中央，明明只少了一个人，感觉却空旷得不可思议。

那天与之后的无数天，他一直坐在月台上，手里攥着双程车票，上面写有时间和始发地，但目的地的字样却模糊不清，于是他不知道要去向哪里，又该从哪里折返。头顶的鹰早已飞走，他开始哽咽，列车拉起残酷的笛声，一次又一次穿过他空荡的躯体。

[三角]

“怎么样？” 金知元敲了敲桌子，问起他的意见。

他回过神来，点头说挺好的。长时间失焦让他的眼眶肌有些痉挛，睫毛在说话的时候泛出了水。

他根本没在听，金知元知道。他早就听过了，金知元也知道。象征性的询问只是为了唤回注意力，如果在经过酒精与音乐啃噬之后还有剩的话。金知元看向他，无意识咬住的指甲盖跟被改得面目全非的歌一样无辜，没人按暂停，同一段旋律反复播放，房间里处处是受害者。

其实不怎么样，无法怎么样，还能怎么样。金知元以前没想到，原来留下痕迹比抹掉痕迹更难，它像个病入膏肓的老顽固，容不下一丁点改变，禁不住一丁点刺激。渐渐地，他们也搞不清楚，想要保留的究竟是所谓风格，意义的完整性，还是留下痕迹的人的痕迹。

“怎么改都很别扭吧。”

“直接这样用不行吗？” 他过了很久才开口，因为大拇指的倒刺怎么也咬不掉。“直接用吧。”

金知元盯着他，一直盯着他，用了比等到他回应更久的时间。接着他一边说好，一边倾身按下他的手腕，对方不得不抬眼与他对视。他把他的手从嘴边拿开，告诉他指甲咬久了会肚子痛。

他笑着问：“是你哥告诉你的吗？”

“不。”金知元松了劲，转而将他微微蜷起的手放入自己掌心。

“我听韩彬对韩星这么讲过。”

在他还没来得及颤抖地捏紧拳头之前，金知元用手掌紧紧包裹住了他的。

[四舍五入]

只是去散了很长的步，登了很高的山，途径很大的公园，靠在树下写了很多首歌，一时间忘了回来。

生活节奏像早搏患者的心电图，逐渐归为一种混乱的有序，一切以他出门为起端，浑浑噩噩地开始发散，最初有极度恍惚的一阵子，随后忙得连轴转，行程排得满满当当，睡去醒来经常不在同一个国家，接着又毫无征兆地闲了下来，突然无事可做，于是他也学他，一个人去散步，登了高高矮矮的山，在楼下的庭院反复经过，坐在木椅上回想他给他听过的歌。

在姐姐店里喝咖啡的时候，发觉春天好像要到了，他掏出手机想发条讯息提醒他戴好口罩，编辑完文字又挨个删除，算了，他想，说不定等到家就会发现他已经回来了，当面告诉他不是更好吗。

偷换概念的代价是舍去的部分远远多于得到的部分。

[陆止于此]

真与谬不由一条线分割，无垠的交界甚至不能算作一个规整的多边形。以为像海与陆那样，中间隔着沙滩，忍受过滚烫的砂砾就能触及浪花。但他们走了好久，走了好远，最后终于意识到，这是一整片荒漠，眺望到的海面不过是人们各自臆想的绿洲。

有时候近看才会发现，许多绿洲是荒谬的食人花伪装而成，伺机偷袭所有靠近的猎物，榨取真心以灌溉一己私欲，他站在蠕动的硕大花苞前，身旁的人不见了，清泉正在冒出来，顺着荆棘丛生的花茎，流向一块又一块枯地。

高筑的蜃楼越是华而不实，就越具有迷惑力。那一刻他明白了，地的尽头不一定总是有海，它也可能终结于悬崖，沙石和虚幻缥缈的天空。

[幸运七]

没有幸运的那一面，没有七的那一面。

再也不会一吹风就想起那个说要化身成风的人，而那个人早就变成风，出现在他的每一次呼吸里——“而”可以表转折，表递进，在某些语境下，也可以表原因。

END


End file.
